Really, you think so? I beg to differ
by Shinigami240
Summary: Harry and Snape were assigned a task concerning the prophecy. Will they set aside their pride to work with each other and form a truce, or will they just ignore each other out of spite? My summary is horrible, please give this story a chance. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Title; Really, you think so? I beg to differ.

Time; Sixth Year in Hogwarts, where Prof. Slughorn is introduced.

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit. ^^ That goes for all my stories.

________________________________________________________________________

Snape walk—almost glided—across the main entrance to head to the dungeons. He was furious at the old man, "Dumbledore" he snarled under his breath. The headmaster of Hogwarts had assigned him a task, one that was beyond belief. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it, but he had no choice did he?

He pushed pass 2 giggling Hufflepuffs yelling "Ten points from Hufflepuff! It'll be 20 if you don't get on to class, Eva, Jess!" The 2 girls shuffled away quickly glancing fearfully back. He stopped right at the door of the Dungeon and walked in and paused in surprise.

Standing where he puts his potions supplies was his former Professor Slughorn. "What are you doing in my classroom?" Snape asked annoyed.

"Oho, Severus! What a pleasant surprise! Didn't you hear the news?" Slughorn asked shifting his weight to his left leg as his textbooks slipped from his arms. "What news?" Snape asked, suspicious. Is Dumbledore firing him and putting Slughorn in to replace him now?

"You've been promoted! To the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher!" Slughorn chuckled. "Heard you always wanted that job."

"Defense Against the Dark Art teacher?" Snape repeated in wonder, momentarily forgetting his anger at the headmaster.

"You've better get your things ready for your new classroom!" Slughorn said in a good natural way.

Snape nodded briskly, turned and exited.

________________________________________________________________________

"So Dumbledore is giving you lessons. I think that he's preparing you to fight Voldemort, mate!"

"No, he's training Harry to bewitch birds." Hermione said sarcastically at Ron who was sitting opposite of Harry on the train to Hogwarts. "I'm just stating the facts! Geez, everyone so cranky these days." Ron muttered. "I'm starved; the stupid Perfect patrols were boring. It's like a punishment or something."

"Do you think Professor Slughorn would be a good teacher?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron outright. "Dunno. He can't be that bad can he?" Harry asked. Hermione pursed her lips. "He better be better than Umbridge, the old _hag_." She said viscously.

"Well!" Ron stated loudly, ignoring Hermione, "I hope he doesn't disappear by the end of the year if he's good, it's a pity Lupin couldn't stay."

Harry smiled slightly at the sight of the 2 teens bickering and looked out the window. His ambitions of being an auror were over. Gone. No more. Nada.

They trio sat down next to each other waiting for the beginning of the welcoming feast.

"Mr. Potter." Harry's head snapped up. Snape was staring down at him in distaste.

"Dumbledore has assigned me a task. We need to talk about…some matters." Snape said, looking like talking was the least thing he wanted to do at that moment.

Harry gulped but stared defiantly back.

"Now, Potter, I've not got all day." Snape said, then without a backwards glance he marched towards a deserted classroom. Harry hesitated for a second, then followed.

"Potter, as you really well know, the headmaster has planned private lessons with you. "

Snape began. "He wanted me to—"

"How the hell do you know that?!" Harry asked in shock. "Manners Potter" Snape said dangerously. "I'll not put up with interruptions, no need to lose so much points at the beginning of the year right?" He said, gesturing at the house point cups.

Harry snapped his mouth shut. Snape smirked before continuing. "As I was saying, the headmaster wishes me to tell you a change in the plan."

"What change?" Harry blurted out flustered. What change did Dumbledore make?

"I said, I'll not have interruptions." Snape said, growling slightly at the obnoxious teen glaring back at him.

"Instead of Dumbledore giving you lessons."

"I will."

Snape watched amused at the teen's expression, savoring it, but he too did not like the arrangements.

Just when Harry thought nothing could shock him more, Snape said.

"Oh, I'm also the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So we'll be seeing each other a lot this year isn't that right?"

________________________________________________________________________

Well, this is only my second story EVER, so, be nice? I swear the story will get longer later on; I just want my foundation to be stable first before I continue. So, suggestions? Criticism? I take them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I'm taking so long to update, I'm having problems with my other story, Foul Play, find the time to read that too. My stories need to be Beta'd. Anyone willing?

Italics= Flashbacks

I dun own Harry potter, If I did, well…hehehe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape smirked as he watched Potter and his friends chat, no doubt about the extra lessons. He watched as the red headed Weasley throw up his hands in indignation. He also heard his name "—Mione! You think that's good for Harry?! He'll be killed————..No! I'd rather eat.. —SNAPE IS A RAT" Snape's eye twitched. "Ron! That's a horrible thing to say! You have nothing to back up your reasoning, don't just go accuse people!" Hermione shouted, blushing as eyes attracted to the three. "Shh…Professor Sna—"

Ron's voice got louder, "Professor my butt! He's just a slimy git with greasy hair, hes fat, biased.. — "Ugly?" "Yes ugly!, he's also got crossed eyes," "A long bridged nose like a witch?" "Yes that also—o-oh! P-professor!"

Snape peered down at him. "Professor your butt you say?" Ron shook his head weakly. "Detention, tonight! Your hooked nosed, cross eyed professor wants to give a little talk to you."

Ron gulped. "Leave him alone, he was telling the truth!" Harry spoke up, glaring angrily at the professor he detested so much.

"_What?! _You_ give me lessons? Dumbledore was supposed to!" Harry exclaimed in horror. _

"_Potter, I told you to call me "sir" or "Professor" at all times." Snape sneered at him, "you feel weak? Lightheaded? Maybe you should sit down before your fragile body collapses."_

_Harry gave his best Stop-bossing-me-around-you-git glare. _

_Snape returned it with his Stop-thinking-you're-so-smart-you-stupid-boy-who-accidentally-let-the-dark-lord-live. _

_Needless to say Snape's glare was more impressive. _

"_Fine, _sir_, what are you going to teach me, _sir_? Harry asked as rudely as possible._

"_That doesn't concern you for now Potter, for now just work on Occlumency. I don't expect that much from you but, hmph." Snape mocked the boy._

"_You son of a—" Harry muttered _

"_Language, I'll send a note on when we have our lessons. Anyone but miss Granger and Mr. Weasely asks, you tell them the same as last year, remedial potions."_

_Snape said, then turned and walked away._

_Harry stared at his back. Then hurried to Ron and Hermione's table._

_End Flashback._

Snape merely looked at Harry, then in front of the whole lunch room, slowly took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Sorry I'm keeping it so short! I have to get some ideas first, I'm leaving it like that for a bit. I'll update ASAP.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for updating so slowly. I'm the type who gets ideas then 2 seconds later they go *POOF* and they're gone XD;;;; Beta'd by Dorkchic, thanks!

* * *

Harry froze; the wand wasn't where everyone could see because Snape was blocking most of it. He watched it warily while gripping his own wand in the pocket of his robes.

Snape looked at the boy lazily, "Potter, you'd best start learning your manners now because the headmaster has given me special privileges that other teachers don't have. He instructs me to do anything necessary to teach you."

"Yeah right!" Harry snorted, but eyed the wand nervously, "Did Dumbledore instruct you to put the imperious curse on me so I follow your instructions?" Snape gave a small smile, "Well it so happens that Dumbledore trusts me, you would do well to learn without the imperious curse, though that is a good method."

Harry seethed glaring at the former Potions Master with all the hate he could muster. He was also angry at Dumbledore, what was with the trust thing? Couldn't he understand that some people cannot be trusted?

Snape leered at him, making him want to go up and punch him. His pride was sore because he couldn't argue back if those were really Dumbledore's orders.

"Fine…" Harry mumbled cursing inside his mind. "When do you want me?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. "Tonight at 8 o'clock, no later or you'll get more than lessons." Snape sneered, looking back at the bright green eyes.

"There's a practice for quidditch team tonight! I'm finding new players!" Harry said louder than he meant to.

"Oh dear, what will become of your teammates when their captain himself doesn't show up?" Snape said looking indifferent. He turned away from the seething  
teen, "Tonight at 8 o'clock Potter."

Harry's hand twitched for his wand, wanting nothing better than to curse the hooked nosed professor. As though reading Harry's mind, Ron drew out his wand and turned towards  
the professor. "Want me to jinx him? I already have detention so I don't care anymore. I can still can get him from here," Ron said aiming for Snape's back. "Never mind," Harry said wearily "I'll just go look for some books that'll help me survive tonight. Ought to be some sort of spell that prevents your bones from breaking…"

Ron snorted and got up with Harry to leave with a group of other students that were heading for bed. Well, Harry had about 20 min. until he had to go to his first  
lesson. On the first day back…

Harry stood in front of the DADA room at 8:01 pm and dreading going in. When he finally gathered the courage, he slowly pushed open the door.

"Potter! You're late!" Snape's sharp voice rang out the nearly empty  
room. "For one minute?!" Harry replied scathingly. "Yes, Potter. Now you're to call me Sir or Professor at all times" "Fine sir, tell me why you call me Potter so much when it's the last name of the person you hate so much? Why do you continue to hate me for something I did not do?" Harry clenched and unclenched his hands.

"That, Potter is none of your business, is it?" Snape said, his eyes glittering dangerously. Harry backed down but he still glared defiantly at those dark black eyes. "Your wand, Potter. I am to test you on your dueling abilities. You slip and you just might find yourself on the floor. Wand at the ready!"

Harry gladly whipped out his wand, wanting nothing more than to duel. "On  
three then…" Snape smirked, "One…Two…Three!" Harry reacted quickly and yelled out the first jinx that came into his mind, "Expelliarmus!", he  
hollered pointing his wand at Snape. "Too slow!" Snape said, easily putting up a blocking spell.

"Tarantallegra!" Snape pointed at Harry's feet which suddenly started to dance rapidly. "Finite Incantatem!" Harry yelled trying not to fall."Engorgio" Snape said almost lazily pointing and Harry's shoes. Harry's shoes grew to the size of a small TV causing Harry to fall down on to it.

Harry pointed at the lamp on the desk. "Accio lamp!" He yelled desperately trying to get up to avoid the aguamenti spell ("You should take a shower after sitting in your shoe!") The lamp flew to him but also hit Snape's side as it came zooming to Harry.

"Furnunc—" Harry roared, but Snape cut in "Locomotor Mortis" Snape said clearly, binding Harry's legs. Snape smiled triumphantly as Harry struggled to get up and get his wand which had fallen beside him. "Game over," Snape said giving a nasty smile. Harry glowered, still struggling against his bonds.

"It's late now, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be too pleased if you didn't wake up tomorrow at the right time." Harry hmphed and got up as the curse was lifted.

Snape watched Harry carefully, "You're going to have to do better than that Potter. We wouldn't want another Diggory incident would we?" Harry snarled and picked up his wand to try to curse the Potions master one more time. Snape waved his wand easily stopping the spell. "Get out Potter, tomorrow at 6 o'clock."

"What?! When am I supposed to find the time to find new quidditch members?!" Harry said angrily putting on his coat. "Too bad Potter, if you want to complain, go to Dumbledore, he was the one who told me to give you consistent lessons."

"Consistent doesn't mean taking over my entire life does it?" Harry shot back, aware he was being quite immature stepping out the doors. "Tomorrow at 6 o'clock, Potter.  
Don't be late or there will be a detention." Snape said ignoring Harry outright.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but at that moment Snape waved his wand and caused the door to slam in his face. Harry gritted his teeth wanting to murder someone, but he walked his way back to his dormitory anyways.

* * *

Snape's POV

I looked to check if the Potter brat was really gone, when I was sure he had I went to my secret mirror. I snorted as I remembered Dumbledore's orders  
for recording memories of the "lesson." I walked to the basin and retrieved all my memories of tonight and put them into the Pensieve happily; eager to show the stupid old man just how badly his golden boy had failed.

I walked slowly back to my mirror. "Master…Please reply, your faithful servant Severus Snape has good news to tell." I murmured waiting. Seconds later, my master's face showed up in the mirror. Voldemort smiled "What news?" He asked, hissing almost.

I told him all the events that had occurred this evening "…I've got the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, my lord and Potter has to dance attendance  
on me anytime I tell him to because of orders." Voldemort's snake-like face twisted, and it took me a second to realize he was smiling. "Good Severus, continue as Dumbledore's pet until it's _time_.

I smiled as to reassure him, "Of course master." I said bowing low. A few seconds later, he vanished from the mirror and I stepped into the bedroom preparing for the DADA class tomorrow. What fun it will be, what a surprise tomorrow's lesson is going to have.

* * *

Ok ok, it's still really short I know, but I promise its gonna get longer, scouts honor lol. I had a lot of trouble uploading it, it came out all like

{Harry froze; the wand wasn't where everyone could see because Snape was  
blocking most of it. He watched it warily while gripping his own wand in the  
pocket of his robes.

Snape looked at the boy lazily, "Potter, you'd best start learning your  
manners now because the headmaster has given me special privileges that  
other  
teachers don't have. He instructs me to do anything necessary to teach  
you."

"Yeah right!" Harry snorted, but eyed the wand nervously, "Did  
Dumbledore instruct you to put the imperious curse on me so I follow your  
instructions?"  
Snape gave a small smile, "Well it so happens that Dumbledore trusts me,  
you would do well to learn without the imperious curse, though that is a good

method."}

I had to straighten all the sentences one by one... :( . Anyways I dunno whether Snape should be good or bad in my story so I'm letting you guys vote.

Snape is on Dumblydore's side or

Voldy's side.

I'll give this about 2 weeks and then I'll write whatever was the most popular choice.


End file.
